Lies
by Kuroshi884
Summary: She was a carefully crafted lie. Similarly, only she herself knew the truth.


**A/N: Let me sleep, people below me.**

* * *

"GG everyone!" D. Va grinned into her webcam, and subsequently her stream. Her screen prominently displayed her victory, something that even now, brought a giddiness that was normally quite foreign to her. The feeling stemmed from the fact that since she started playing Starcraft, she hadn't lost _once_ , and everyone watching knew it.

All at once, her chat exploded in an almost incomprehensible string of letters. Some were simply 'GG's, though others were along the lines of 'marry me D. Va'.

She didn't let it bother her. D. Va was used to this. In fact, she was quite flattered. A bit creeped out, but flattered nonetheless.

"Alright everyone, who's up for the next match?" She moved her mouse to queue up for another game, but just as she was about to click, a door slammed open. She knew who it was. Only one person would do that.

For a moment, D. Va looked terrified. It was gone in a flash.

"Um, well, looks like something has come up. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." She shut down her stream as quickly as she could. Her chat wasn't having any of it. She could see hundreds of people asking what had happened, and some of them were already making wild theories.

"There you are, you little bitch." A slurred voice echoed through the room. The smell of alcohol permeated the air, "What the fuck is this? Wasting your fucking time on that computer ain't gonna make food."

At that moment, D. Va had disappeared. In her place was Hana Song. In front of the girl was the drunkard of a man who was, in the loosest sense of the word, her father.

Without another word, Hana made her way into the small kitchen of their apartment. Her father meanwhile stumbled into the living room and onto the sofa.

As she cooked, Hana wondered where everything had gone wrong. A glance back to her computer reminded her of everything.

It happened only two years ago. Back then, fifteen year old Hana had a life that few wouldn't want. Smart, well off, and quite popular to boot. She had everything she wanted, and perhaps a bit more. She was even given the chance for a scholarship in the local university.

She had lived a good life with her family of , four. Her, a father, a mother and an older sister.

Her mother was sickly, and always stayed at home, mostly confined to her bed. That didn't stop her from doting on her daughters however. Despite how frail she looked, her mother always had a smile on her face.

Her sister was perhaps the complete opposite. Outgoing, but was quite the pessimist. You almost always saw her with a frown on her face. That said, you could tell just from a glance that she genuinely cared for her family.

It was perfect, for a time.

Perfect, but good things never last, and that's exactly what happened.

Two years ago, a behemoth rose from the ocean. Nearly ten stories high, it resembled a large, metallic spider with several dozen weapons larger than a car. It rampaged through the city, as the humans and Omnics were completely unprepared for it.

Soon, the Korean military had arrived and managed to push back the creature back into the waters, but the damage was done. Nearly a million people and Omnics died.

Among them were half of Hana's family.

Since then, life had been a downward spiral. Her father started drinking, most of their money went into repairs, and she had started to fall back on her schoolwork.

The only good thing was perhaps the computer in the other room, and the streaming she did to make by. It was the last thing they had bought when their family was whole, and as such served as the only reminder of happier times. She didn't want to let it go.

Shaking her head, Hana finished making her father's dinner. She almost robotically served it to her father, who was almost completely out cold. Still silent, she made her way to her too big and too empty room.

The soft sobs of a broken girl wracked the night.

* * *

The next day started as any other. Hana woke up at around ten, while her father had already left, off to drink his sorry ass away. She didn't have school anymore, as she had dropped out a year ago to save money.

After a bath and a light meal, she made her way to her computer. A few seconds of waiting and the computer booted up. She went through the preparations she needed to start streaming. A few minutes pass, a d Hana was gone.

"Morning everyone! D. Va is back and ready to kick some ass!"

More and more people started to join her stream, and soon enough, she had an audience of over two thousand. Reasonable, as today was a Monday, and it was only eleven in the morning.

That said, one would wonder how D. Va wasn't recognized as Hana Song with a rather large audience. It all stemmed from the complete lack of her identity on the internet, besides her streams. The few pictures of her that did exist had no names attached to them. Plus, her rather grim personality in real life meant that no one really expects her to be the happy-go-lucky D. Va.

Even as D. Va played the game and cheerfully talked with the people watching her stream, Hana thought of what this face of hers truly was. D. Va was something she couldn't say she was disappointed with, but at the same time she couldn't say she was happy with it. Simply put, Hana had made D. Va in the image of what she _could_ have been. No, that was not entirely true.

D. Va was what she _wanted_ to be. Hana _wanted_ to be happy, to not have a care in the world, but she couldn't. For the life of her, she just couldn't be truly happy, not with everything that happened.

In short, D. Va was nothing but a complete lie. A lie meant to hide the weak and frail form of Hana Song. A lie that she lived by every single day for the past year or so.

A lie she didn't regret making.

* * *

"Well guys, I need to go eat." Said D. Va as she stretched in her chair. Nearly eight hours of not moving is bound to give you some cramps, "See you tomorrow!" She grinned at her camera and closed the stream.

Immediately, the smile on her face faded into nothing.

Hana opened her, _D. Va's_ , email. There were hundreds of unread messages, most from her audience. A few were all business however.

Just like the one she was reading right now.

It was an invitation, funnily enough. An invitation to join an international team. It would give her an excuse to leave her father, but at the same time, it would mean that she had to reveal her past to the public. She didn't want that. Hana decided to do what she had been doing for the past three weeks since receiving the invitation.

She'd sleep on it.

* * *

Sirens. Loud and unrelenting. Sirens woke up the seventeen year old from her slumber. Not that her sleep held any semblance of actual rest. Still, what little energy she would have regained completely vanished as she groggily rose up from her rather small bed.

She slowly walked to her window, still rubbing her eyes. Lights all across the city were flashing in the horizon. She could see cars driving further inland. Hana felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

It proved true as a scream erupted from another room-her father's room.

For a moment, she hesitated. She wanted to help him, because like it or not, he was still her father. Still, when was the last time he even acknowledged her a human being, and not 'bitch' or something similar?

Her hesitation cost her.

The scream silenced, replaced by an odd crumbling sound.

Hana didn't need to see what happened. She ran out of their apartment.

Hana already knew what it was. She turned her head slightly to see a metal appendage lodged where her apartment was.

Hana ran. She knew it was futile, but she didn't know how to drive, so her father's car was useless.

There were no more people around. At least, no one _alive._ All around her, Hana saw dozens of bodies, some not even in one piece. She didn't care anymore. She kept running.

She had to get away.

Yet it seemed that Fate itself deemed her unworthy of escaping with nary a scratch. Screeching metal was all she heard as something slammed into her back.

She flew forwards, right into what remained of a bakery. She groaned as she felt her vision swim. A concussion. Shit.

Bleary-eyed, she saw a giant figure with what looked to be tentacles rising from the ocean. Her addled mind raced. It was back.

She stood back up, ignoring the pain of a twisted ankle and ran. She didn't get far. Two steps in and she already fell back down. Hana didn't pay it any mind. All she cared about was the monster that took away her entire family, and was now about to have her join them.

The building's foundations shook as the creature struck the ground with its tentacles, yet it didn't seem to be paying attention to her specifically. Good. Now was her chance.

She once more stood up and limped to the side. There. The subway. The only safe place right now. She needed to get down there.

Hana slowly made her way down the stairs. The station was dark. No electricity, no train in sight. She grimaced. The subway was the main evacuation plan of anyone who didn't own a car. While the station itself didn't have power, the train still ran. She only had to wait.

And wait she did.

As Hana slumped down near the walls, the gravity of everything finally settled in.

For the first time, she was truly alone. Even when her family was taken away, at least she still had her father. The father that she just left to die not even an hour ago.

Hana pulled her legs towards her chest and sobbed.

* * *

It was two hours later when the large tremors stopped. By then, Hana didn't have any more tears left in her body. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Unfortunately, the nightmare had only begun.

The hairs on the back of Hana's neck stood up. She suddenly had the compulsion to look to her left, a compulsion that she followed after a moment's hesitation. She wished she hadn't.

On the other side of the platform stood a man in what looked like body armor. He wore a white cloak over it, yet the cloak didn't hide his white haired head. His face was set in stone, no emotions to speak of whatsoever.

His eyes, however, told something that Hana herself felt at times. He was tired. Oh so tired.

The man took a step forward, and Hana felt the sheer pressure of the room. Somehow, everything around her made it difficult to breathe.

A crack of lightning, not in the sky, but in the man's hands. Hana's eyes widened as a blood red spear materialized.

That spear will kill her. No, that's wrong. The spear had _already_ killed her.

She was scared.

* * *

 _Initializing power supply…_

 _Initializing complete._

 _Target input: Phantasmal Beast, Rank A-_

 _Target confirmed._

 _Visualizing target…_

 _Visualizing the World…_

 _Visualizing complete._

 _Booting up program: Counter Force_

 _Counter Force ready. Engage?_

 _Y/N_

 _ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_

 _Viable candidates unavailable, switching to failsafe programs…_

 _Switching complete. Booting up: Counter Guardians…_

 _Searching for available units…_

 _Search complete. Available units: 1_

 _Deploy unit?_

 _Y/N_

 _Unit deploying…_

 _Empowering unit…_

 _Setting objective…_

 _Deployment complete._

 _Counter Guardian EMIYA has been deployed._

* * *

 _Target acquired._

 _Engaging…_

 _Power reserves: 90%_

 _Scanning target…_

 _Scan complete. Weak points marked._

 _ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: A_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: A-_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: B++_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: B+_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: B-_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: A_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: A++_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: A+_

 _Corrective influences deploying…_

 _ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT_

 _Noble Phantasms undetected. Disengaging corrective influences._

 _Power reserves: 47%_

 _Target retreating. New objective: Destroy._

 _ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_

 _New influence detected._

 _Recommended action: Disengage._

 _Disengaging…_

 _Scanning life signs…_

 _Scan complete._

 _Dead: 2189_

 _Unknown lifeforms: 254_

 _Alive: 1_

 _New objective: Seek and eliminate._

* * *

 _Target located._

 _Engaging…_

 _ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT_

 _Noble Phantasm detected. Rank: B_

* * *

It was only through sheer luck that Hana didn't die. The spear and the man had flew at her at speeds that she knew for a fact humans didn't have. Still, the spear had managed to hit her good leg.

It was painful.

It was painful in a way that she hadn't felt before. Hana struggled to keep her cries to herself, even as she saw her leg darkening, as if it were cursed.

Strangely didn't capitalize on that fact. Instead, he was in the same position as when he first struck her. Hana didn't care. The subway wasn't safe. She needed to get out of here.

But, a tiny voice said to her, what if you don't deserve to get out? What if this is retribution for surviving where others died?

The more Hana thought about it, the more she felt like accepting her fate. She didn't have anything to live for anymore. Everyone she knew and loved was dead.

' _I'm sorry, mother.'_

Hana breathed in deeply. She stood up on wobbly legs, the pain almost becoming unbearable.

The man finally moved. He stood up straight and held the spear loosely on his side. Hana looked up unwaveringly at him, even as her heart pounded in her chest, waiting for what was about to come.

The man raised the spear high…

* * *

 _WARNING_

 _Unauthorized manual override engaging._

* * *

… and stabbed himself in the chest. Hana didn't manage to conceal her shock. She backed away slightly, and tumbled as the pain finally caught up to her. The man looked straight into her eyes.

This time, his eyes were different. They were filled with defiance. Defiance to who, she didn't know. What she did know is that he just basically killed himself.

"Heh." He spoke as he collapsed onto the ground, "At least I did something right." The man chuckled humorlessly as his wound was slowly covered by the same black pigment as hers.

"W-Why?" Hana uttered. It was just about the only she could do right now. For a moment, the man seemed to think, half his face still on the subway floor. His body started to turn into a mist like substance, yet he didn't seem to be worried about it.

For some reason, he smiled right at her, "I guess you could say that I just didn't want to be a servant anymore."

 _WARNING_

 _Unit critically damaged. Recommended action: Recall unit. Proceed?_

 _Y/N_

 _Recalling Unit…_

 _Recall successful._

 _Unit transferred to ?_

* * *

It was nearly three hours later that Overwatch arrived. They were armed to the teeth, ready for whatever may be thrown at them. At least, that was what they thought.

They weren't prepared to find the creature gone, and they certainly weren't prepared to find a single survivor in the form of an injured girl staring at a pool of blood.

Another hour later and the media was already on the scene. Few surveillance cameras survived the attack, and all recording devices that were in the area were corrupted beyond belief. There were a handful of survivors during the attack, but only one Hana Song actually saw the behemoth. People and Omnics all around Korea mourned for the deaths, and deigned to prepare for the next time that the creature arrived.

People online, however, saw Hana face and immediately knew that she was in fact D. Va.

Hundreds of people immediately went to her stream page the next day, hoping that it wasn't the case. No one wanted it to be true, for D. Va was someone that didn't deserve the horrible things that happened to her.

The stream was offline that day, even though the gamer had said that she'd start streaming again.

* * *

Meanwhile, confined to a hospital bed, a blank-faced girl stared at the ceiling. Next to her, a man with whitening blonde hair in a combat outfit sat.

"So, you saw it rise from the water?" The man questioned. Hana nodded once, "You then tried to evacuate, but was incapacitated on the way?" Another nod, "At some point after that, a man in a white cloak appeared out of nowhere and tried to kill you, only to kill himself?" The more the man said, the more incredulous his voice became. Hana didn't blame him.

The man sighed, "Okay, we'll keep an eye out for anyone resembling that description then. You're free to go whenever you're cleared by the hospital." With his part said, the man left the room. Only Hana was left.

It was lonely, being alone. She hadn't truly felt it before, but the loneliness was soul-crushing. She didn't want to be alone.

' _I should have just died.'_

Part of her traitorous mind called out to her. On some levels, she agreed with it. Other parts, however…

'" _Didn't want to be a servant anymore…"'_

Other parts were filled with curiosity. An unhealthy curiosity, maybe, but she truly needed something to keep herself occupied before she did something she regrets.

That said, Hana needed to do something.

She opened the phone given to her by the local government as part of a consolation of sorts. Her fingers flashed through the screen and her finger hovered over a solitary app. Hana took a breath and pressed it.

"Hey everyone, it D. Va…"

Yet again, D. Va arrived on screen, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise okay. Somewhere else, an empty shell filled with curiosity was all that remained of Hana Song.

* * *

 **A/N: No excuses on delay. I just got lazy.**

 **Well, there's a new one shot. And eets aboot oar favourite K0rean playur. You probably also saw that most scenes ended with Hana crying or something or the other. I actually didn't realize how many I put until after I skimmed over this again. Meh, it adds something to the story, me thinks.**

 **In regards to EMIYA…If you've read Slipstream, then the reason he managed to get away with rebelling against Alaya is because of necklaces.**

 **If not, then the reason why he could do that was because he was summoned while still retaining his Independent Action class ability.**

 **That is all. Also, I only own the several cup noodles in my cupboard.**


End file.
